This invention relates to body exercising apparatus, and, more particularly, to equipment for exercising the arms and hands while performing arm wrestling exercises.
Several forms of arm wrestling exercising devices have been provided in the past.
U.S. Pat. No. 929,281 shows an arm wrestling exercising and muscle-testing machine for the right arm only. A facsimile of a human forearm and hand is vertically arranged and pivotally connected to a vertical base member in the position of an arm wrestler. Spring means are provided to resist the turning motion of the pivoted forearm from a generally vertical starting position. A dashpot is also provided to prevent a sudden reverse movement of the forearm after it has been pinned down to the table and suddenly released.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,782,033 describes a wrist and forearm exerciser which employs a rocker device that is attached to the table and is furnished with long, heavy-duty springs to resist the turning motion of the rocker device. The rocker device is furnished with a pair of hand grips. A person may exercise both arms by using both sides of the table, or may stand at the end of the table and pull both hand grips simultaneously. This prior-art device has a fixed hand grip which is not capable of being adjusted to accommodate people of different sizes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,907 illustrates a compact arm exercising device that has an elongated swing arm with a plurality of heavy-duty springs fastened between the arm and the table to resist the pulling force exerted by the hand grip upon the swing arm. Its springs are not in tension until the swing arm reaches near its vertical position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,602 shows an arm wrestling exerciser with a base that includes a handle for universal movement. A disc-shaped reference plate with a semi-circular periphery is pivotally mounted upon the base. Springs interconnect the reference plate and the handle for biasing the handle. The handle is capable of movement in a second direction transversely of the direction of reference plate displacement. The reference plate may include a graduated scale to serve as a datum so that a user may know with precision his exercising progress.
The present invention is directed toward providing a novel arm exercising device which is compact and portable and with which the position of the handgrip is adjustable to approximate the feel and action of an arm wrestling adversary. Moreover, the resistance to movement of the hand-grip is controllable by adjustable brake means.